This invention relates generally to refuse receptacles and disposable liners therefor, particularly a receptacle and liner combination that is especially adapted for counting and disposing of sponges and other articles during a surgical procedure.
An important part of every human surgery is to ensure that all sponges, surgical instruments and the like are accounted for before the patient is sewn up. A predominant technique presently utilized for keeping track of sponges used in the surgery is to spread the used sponges on a disposable cover placed on the floor. The sponges are so placed as they are removed from a patient while undergoing surgery. When all of the sponges initially brought into the surgery room have been accounted for by so counting them, the surgery is then terminated by sewing up the patient, and the sponges are discarded after wrapping them up in the disposable floor cover.
Such existing surgical techniques are slow, cumbersome and require a great deal of space. Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an article and technique of counting and disposing of the sponges that overcome these disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a refuse container and replenishable refuse bag therefor which have general utility and which are economical, convenient, and of small size.